Verschwinde, Monster!
by KyokoSagawa
Summary: Also, ich hab mal eine kleine FF zu Narutos Kindheit geschrieben. Es gibt kein Pairing und es ist auch keine Lemon.


Titel: Verschwinde, Monster!  
>Untertitel: Was passierte in Narutos Kindheit?<br>Manga: Naruto  
>Genre: Darcfic, Drama, Angst, Verzweiflung, Gewalt<br>Pair: /  
>Kapitel: 11  
>Wörter: 1.656<br>Warning: Gewalt  
>Autor: Rens Freundin<br>Disclaimer: Die Naruto Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
>Vorwort: Eine kleine Geschichte aus Narutos Kindheit. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Mir ist diese Idee mitten in der Nacht gekommen (00.34 Uhr), deswegen habe ich wahrscheinlich viele Rechtschreibfehler eingebaut. Also achtet bitte nicht zu sehr darauf.<br>Ist ziemlich depri und auch ganz schön heftig beschrieben. Also wer so was nicht mag sollte diesen One-shot nicht lesen. Und den Rest von euch wünsche ich viel Spaß.

_

Verschwinde, Monster.

Ich ging die Straße entlang. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, ich hörte das Getuschel, merkte wie sie mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und wie sie mich mit diesem kalten Blick musterten. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum sie das taten. Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass ich so behandelt wurde? Habe ich es denn nicht verdient geliebt zu werden?  
>Aber es ist egal, alle meine Fragen würde eh niemand beantworten. Ein Stein fliegt auf mich zu und trifft mich am Kopf. Ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut läuft mir über die Wange, bis zum Kinn, tropft dort hinunter und verschwindet in meinem T-Shirt.<br>Ich höre lachen. Ich sehe in diese Richtung, woher auch der Stein kam. Ich sehe eine kleine Gruppe von Ge-Nins. Sie lachen immer weiter. „Na, du Monster."  
>„Hau ab, hier braucht dich keiner."<br>„Es wird dich keiner vermissen."  
>„Was ist Monster, zu dumm zum Sprechen?"<br>Nun gesellten sich noch andere zu der Gruppe. Auch erwachsene und sie fingen ebenfalls mich zu beleidigen.  
>„Verschwinde."<br>„Ich hasse dich."  
>„Du hast mir meinen Mann genommen."<br>„Wir brauchen kein Monster in Konoha."  
>„Verreck doch endlich, dann sind wir dich los."<br>„Los hau ab. Du ekelst mich an."  
>„So was wie dich, sollte man sofort umbringen"<br>So ging dass immer weiter. Jeden Tag von neuem, beschimpfen sie mich. Ich weiß einfach nicht warum. Mein Herzt schmerzt wieder. Es fühlt sich an wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche. Es zerreißt mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Eine Träne bahnt sich einen Weg über mein Gesicht. Der ersten folgt eine zweite und der zweiten eine dritte. Es werden immer mehr und ich fange an zu schluchzen. Jetzt fange sie wieder an zu lachen.  
>„Seht mal an der heult ja los."<br>Höre ich jemand unter lauter lachen heraus. Ich versuche mir die Tränen weg zu wischen, aber es kommen immer wieder neue. Langsam nimmt mein Schatten hinter seine Gestalt zu verändern. Er bekommt neun Schwänze, scharfe Zähne und Krallen.  
>Keiner scheint es zu bemerken. Selbst ich bemerke es nicht. Sie lachen und beschimpfen mich weiter. Mein T-Shirt ist schon ganz feucht von den vielen Tränen. Es klebt an meiner Haut. Ich drehe mich um und laufe los.<br>Ich weiß nicht wohin nur weg von dem Gespött der anderen. Häuser und Geschäft ziehen an mir vorbei. Wenn ich jemanden anremple, schreit diese Person mir nur wieder irgendwas Gemeines hinter her. Plötzlich wird mein Handgelenk grob umfasst und ich werde in eine kleine Dunkle Gasse gezogen.  
>Ich werde dort an die Wand gedrückt und eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Mund. Ich schaue hoch und fange an zu zittern. Es sind diese Typen, die sich immer daran erfreuen, mich zu quälen und zu verletzen.<br>„Na wenn haben wir denn da?" Fragt mich der Anführer. „Das kleine Monster von Konoha, lange nicht mehr gesehen Blondschopf. Seine Fingernägel graben sich in meinen Arm. Ich will aufschreien. Aber man kann nur ein gedämpftes Geräusch hören. Da der Anführer immer noch die Hand auf meinem Mund hat. Er grinst mich Eiskalt an. Ein Schmerz durchzuckt meinen ganzen Körper, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verliere.

„…" Ich öffne meine Augen und versuche mich aufzurichten. Mein Kopf dröhnt und scheint gleich zu zerplatzen.  
>„Na, Blondie. Ausgeschlafen?" Ich schrecke auf und schaue in das Gesicht des Anführers. „Hey Leute, er ist wieder wach wir können anfangen."<br>Ruft er seinen Kumpels zu, die auch sofort zu uns kommen. Ich sehe mich um. Wir sind so tief im Wald, dass uns hier niemand hören kann.  
>Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren zieht mich grob auf die Beine. Ich schaukle einen Moment, bis ich wieder sicher auf den Beinen stehe. Ich schaue, verängstigt zu den Jungen. Einer von ihnen kommt auf mich zu und verpasst mir einen Kinnhaken.<br>Ich taumle Rückwärts und falle wieder hin. Dann tritt mir ein weiterer Junge feste auf die Hand. Ich schrei auf und man hört es gefährlich knacksen. Ich spüre wie meine Kochen brechen und sich in das Fleisch meiner Finger bohren.  
>Nun schlägt mir jemand gezielt in den Bauch. Ich huste spuke Blut und krümme mich vor Schmerz. Doch lange zum Gewöhnen an den Schmerz geben sie mir nicht. Jemand tritt mir wieder in die Seite und ich höre es wieder knacksen und spüre einen heftigen Stich in der Nähe meiner Rippen. Ich schreie wieder auf.<br>Ich versuche mich wieder aufzurichten, aber als ich mich auf meine gerochene Hand abstütze. Kippe ich sofort zu Seite und schlage hart auf dem Boden auf. Ich stöhne (nicht DAS stöhnen ^^) gequält auf.  
>Meine Hand pocht vor Scherz und in meinen Augen bilden sich wieder Tränen. Nun schlägt mir jemand hart ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schrei hallt durch den Wald. Ich kann meine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie laufen mir in Bächen übers Gesicht und Tropfen auf den Boden. Ich höre wieder jemanden lachen.<br>„Und du willst ein Ninja werden? Dass schaffst du doch nie, wenn du immer gleich los heulst." Die Stimme des Jungen scheint nur so von Sarkasmus zu triefen. „Los komm schon steh auf. Ein Ninja zeigt keine Schwäche und Schmerz."  
>Ich werde am Kragen gepackt und hoch gezogen. Dabei spüre ich wie sich meine Gebrochene Rippe sich langsam in mein Fleisch bohrt.<br>Diesmal unterdrücke ich den Schrei. Als ich wieder richtig stehe, stellen sich alle um mich herum in einen Kreis.  
>Sie fangen an mich hin und her zu schupsen. Dabei lassen sie es sich nicht nehmen, mir mit einem Kunai leicht in die Haut zu ritzen. Ich spüre wie das Blut aus den kleinen ritzen läuft. Die warme leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit bahnt sich einen Weg über meinen Körper, bis es in meinem T-Shirt verschwindet oder es auf den Boden tropft.<br>Nach einer Weile haben sie genug davon und ich sinke wieder erschöpft zu Boden. Der Anführer tritt mir ein weiteres Mal in den Bauch. Ich muss wieder Blut spucken. Überall auf dem Boden sehe ich schon immer etwas Blut von mir, das langsam anfängt zu trocknen. Wieder lachen alle. Dann nehmen sie eine Kunai.  
>Einer rammt es mir in die Schulter, ein anderer in den Unterarm, einer in meinen Oberschenkel. Eine Schmerzenswelle fährt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Einen weiteren Schrei, kann ich nicht unterdrücken.<br>Ich spüre wir sie das Kunai hin und her bewegen, um den Schnitte größer und tiefer zu machen. „Hört auf, bitte hört auf." Kommt es weinerlich von mir.  
>„Warum sollten wir. Monster sind da, damit man sie quälen kann oder?" Wieder ein lachen. Wie ich es doch verabscheue, wenn sie mich auslachen.<br>„Aber, ich bin keine Monster. Bitte hört auf, ihr tut mir weh." In mir steigt die Angst auf als ich den Blick des jungen sehe. Kalt, wie ein Pfeil, der sich tief in meiner Herz bohrt. Er setzt sich vor mich, sein Mund ist nun direkt neben meinem Ohr.  
>„Achja, du bist kein Monster? Warum nennt man dich dann im ganzen Dorf so? Hm? Los sag schon." Ich schweige. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich antworten soll. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal den Grund warum sie mich alle Monster nennen. Wieder ertönt die Stimme des Jungen direkt neben meinem Ohr.<br>„Was ist. Hab ich also doch Recht. Du weiß es also nicht. Weißt du, das ganze Dorf hasst dich. Ich frage mich, wie der Hokage nur so was wie dich hier leben lässt. Wir verachten dich doch alle. Am liebsten wäre es uns du würdest verschwinden oder am besten sterben." Die Wörter des Jungen hallen noch lange in meinem Kopf.  
>Er hatte ja Recht. Mir wird schlecht, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und wieder falle ich in die Bewusstlosigkeit.<p>

Also ich diesmal die Augen öffne. Kneife ich sie sofort wieder zusammen. Grelles Licht scheint mir entgegen. Ich warte bis sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt haben.  
>Vorsichtig öffne ich sie und sehe an eine weiße Decke. Als ich meinen Kopf nach links drehe sehe ich ebenfalls weiß. Auf der rechten Seite ist es nicht anders. Aber ich sehe noch etwas. Jemand sitzt am meinem Bett den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und schläft. Ich erkenne dass es mein Akademie Lehrer, Iruka-Sensei ist.<br>Ich setzte mich aufrecht ihn. Mir kommt ein beißender Geruch von Arzneimitteln entgegen. Dass hier muss anscheinend das Krankenhaus sein. Also ich die Verbände sehen, bestätigt sich mein Verdacht. Etwas neben mir bewegt sich.  
>Ich sehen wieder zu meinem Sensei, dieser öffnet langsam seine Augen. Als er merkt dass ich wach bin, sitzt er sofort aufrecht und lächelt mich an.<br>„Du bist also endlich wach, Naruto-kun." Ich nicke. Ich möchte nicht dass er fragt was passiert ist, aber ich weiß ganz genau dass er das tun wird.  
>„Naruto-kun, was ist denn passiert. Warum hast du mit den Verletzungen im Wald geschlafen." Ich überlege was ich sagen soll. Mir ist klar dass ich nicht die Wahrheit erzählen kann, also muss eine Lüge her. Eine glaubhafte Lüge.<br>„Ich habe Trainiert und war dann so erschöpft dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause gehen konnte." Er sieht mich komisch an. Verständlich, schließlich ist das keine sehr glaubwürdige Geschichte. Er sagt aber dazu nichts mehr, worüber ich sehr erleichtert bin.  
>„Naruto-kun, wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du immer zu mir kommen." Ich schaue ihn erstaunt an. Er lacht kurz, bevor er weiter spricht. „Ich weiß, dass es für dich seltsam klingt, aber ich mag dich Naruto-kun, du bist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben." Meine Augen werden groß wie Untertassen. Ich bin also jemanden wichtig? Es gibt jemanden der mich nicht verachtet.<br>„Arigato, Iruka-Sensei, ich werde zu ihnen kommen wenn ich Probleme habe." Er lächelt mich wieder an. Plötzlich schlingen sich zwei Arme um mich. Ich werde an einen warmen Körper gezogen.  
>Iruka-Sensei streicht mit behutsam über den Rücken. Ich seufze auf. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so Glücklich. Ich habe endlich einen Grund gefunden weiter zu leben. Endlich weiß ich warum ich Existiere.<br>Ich Existiere nur für einen Menschen, für Iruka-Sensei. Mit diesen Gedanken schließe ich meine Augen und schlafe glücklich in den Armen meines Senseis ein.

*~+~*~+~* Ende *~+~*~+~*

Nachwort: So das war's. Vielen Dank fürs lesen. Kritik ist natürlich erlaubt.  
>Also, dann man liest sich. ^^<p> 


End file.
